


Caught Up In Our Love Affair

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [40]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Infidelity, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean catches Roman cheating on him with his ex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Up In Our Love Affair

**Author's Note:**

> for the tumblr prompt: roman cheats on dean with an ex and dean finds out.

"Hey, honey, I’m home!" Dean calls out, dropping his bag by the front door. He’ll pick it up later. They have a couple days off finally and they’ve been on separate tours, so Dean’s just glad to be home with Roman for a few days.

"Roman, you here?" Dean heads into the living room, glancing in the kitchen on his way.

He frowns and heads upstairs to their bedroom, pausing just outside the door as a moan catches his attention.

He grins. What fantastic timing he has if Roman’s in there, pleasuring himself. Dean could lend a helping hand or mouth. You know, whichever. He slowly pushes open the door, grin falling right off his face as the bed comes into view.

Roman’s definitely in there pleasuring himself, but he’s not alone. Sitting on top of him and riding his cock is Seth. Roman surges up to kiss him, one hand clamped around Seth’s hip, the other stroking him in time to his thrusts. Dean watches as Seth comes across Roman’s chest and hand, watches as Roman groans and thrusts even harder into Seth as his orgasm overtakes him. 

Dean watches as Seth slumps against Roman and Roman kisses him softly, sweetly. The way he kisses Dean. Dean’s pretty sure his heart is made up of shattered glass shards as he turns to leave, closing the door behind him. 

Roman glances at the door, managing to catch a peek of Dean as he shuts the door. “Son of a bitch!” 

"What?" Seth looks started.

"Dean came home early." Roman growls, shifting Seth up and off of him, looking for his boxers. 

"Goddammit!" Seth snaps, roughly pulling his own clothes back on.

"Dean! Dean, wait!" Roman jogs down the stairs, Seth following hesitantly behind him. 

Dean doesn’t turn to look at him, too busy staring at a photo on their mantle of him and Roman, smiling, Roman kissing his cheek. They look happy. Dean picks up the picture and strokes his thumb over Roman’s face before carefully sitting it back down on the mantle even though he really wants to throw it at Roman’s face.

"Dean, I can explain." Roman says, carefully stepping closer to Dean.

"I think I saw enough to figure it out for myself, thanks." Dean snaps, turning around to glare at Roman.

"Look, it was a one time thing. It just kind of happened, but it was just sex!" Roman says frantically, trying to calm Dean down before he had a temper tantrum.

Dean shakes his head. “I’m not stupid, Roman. You were with him once. I get it. It’s never just sex with an ex.” 

"Dean, it didn’t mean anything." Seth puts in, trying to help.

"You know, I’m disappointed in Roman, but I’m more disappointed in you, Seth. You’re supposed to be my best friend." Dean says, turning his glare on Seth.

"Dean, please." Roman says, reaching out to Dean.

It is the wrong thing to do. “Fuck you, Roman! You fucking cheated on me and you expect me to, what, come back to you? And to make things worse, you fucking fucked Seth! Your ex! Fuck you!” Dean’s tenuous hold on his temper snaps.

Roman and Seth wince, but they can’t really argue with that.

"But, I mean, I get it. If I were you and I had the choice between Seth and me, I don’t know why you’d ever pick me over him. And I guess you really didn’t." Dean says, no longer yelling.

"Dean, I swear it didn’t mean anything." Roman says again, once more reaching out to Dean.

Dean slaps his hand away. “You were fucking him like you missed him, don’t fucking try to bullshit me! I fucking saw you!”

"It was a one off. I’m in love with you. Dean, you have to believe me." Roman pleads.

Seth shifts awkwardly. “Look, you guys have shit to work out and it’s not going to get solved with me here, so I’m gonna go. Dean, I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen and I swear Roman’s telling the truth. He loves you. What happened with us didn’t mean a thing, okay?”

"Do you really think I give a shit what you think right now?" Dean asks, voice like ice.

Seth winces. “I’ll uh see you at work.”

Dean doesn’t reply. Roman spares him a nod before focusing back on Dean as Seth leaves. The front door closing echoes in the silence left between them.

"I’m leaving." Dean says quietly, done yelling for now.

"What?" Roman says, not expecting that.

"You cheated on me. With Seth, of all people. So I’m done. It’s over. We’re over." Dean says, voice flat, fingers creeping up to tap on his shoulder.

"Dean, you can’t leave me!" Roman says, more distraught over the idea of Dean leaving him than the fact that Dean had caught him in bed with Seth.

"I can and I am. I can barely stand to look at you right now. I am so pissed off, you have no idea. But mostly, I’m really fucking hurt that the two people I trusted most in this world thought it was okay to do this to me. So I have to leave before I do something or say something I’ll regret." Dean keeps his tone even and flat, holding onto his emotions as tightly as he can right now.

"We can work something out. You don’t have to leave. This is your home too." Roman tries again.

"You think I want to sleep in the same bed where you just fucked him in? You think I want to be in the same room as you right now? You think I want to be surrounded by memories of what I had right now? Fuck off." Dean snaps, shoving past Roman and snatching up his bag.

"Dean, please. Give me another chance! I swear I love you!" Roman tugs on Dean’s arm.

Dean looks up at him, eyes suspiciously wet. “The sad thing is I still love you too. But sometimes love isn’t enough.”

Dean pulls his arm away and opens the front door, stepping outside. He turns to look at Roman one last time. Then he closes the door softly and gets back into his car, driving away. He doesn’t look back.

Roman sinks to his knees in the middle of the living room, a roar of pain and rage leaving his mouth. He pants, sagging against the couch, wondering how his life fell apart so quickly and why he was so stupid in the first place.

Seth sits on the end of his bed, head in his hands, feeling like an utter piece of shit. He ruined his best friends’ relationship over a quick fuck by someone he didn’t even love anymore. 

Three different people cry for the same reason, different sides to the same story, all hurting. 

Sometimes love really isn’t enough.


End file.
